heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Joy Foster
Joy Foster is a character featured in Murdered: Soul Suspect. She is the teenage daughter of Cassandra, a medium with the ability to communicate with those who are stuck in the Dusk and who works as a profiler for the Salem Police Department. Joy has seemingly inherited her mother's powers, which she utilizes in order to help detective Ronan O'Connor solve his own murder case. Involvement Murdered: Soul Suspect Background According to in-game information, Joy is around 15 years old, dropped out of school at 13, moved out of her mother's place. She had multiple arrests for petty thefts, burglary, trespassing and breaking and entering. There's no mention of her father or other family members. Her only mentioned acquaintance is the local Priest of St. Benedict's Church: the two seem to share a deep relationship, as the father gladly helps her when she requests shelter after the last Bell Killer attack. After some unknown events, Joy moved back into her mother's home, where the Bell Killer was about to find her mother. While searching, the Bell Killer is stopped by Ronan, who is later killed by the Bell Killer, causing Joy to hide at the church. She is probably aware of her abilities before the events of the game. Specifically, she displays obvious frustration when contacted by ghosts, something evident when Ronan tries to possess her, or by her avoidance of other ghosts. Near the end of the game, she was rearrested by Rex, who was Ronan's brother-in-law for trespassing and while taking her into custody, Abigail possessed Rex once again and took her to the museum where he attempts to hang her. But Ronan soon intervened, sending Abigail to her death and Rex, realizing he is the Bell Killer. She chose not to press charges and was last seen, being comforted by Baxter's ghost before her mother appears. Personality Joy would best be described as a rebellious teen, with possible underlying social issues, who openly dislikes authority. She has multiple felonies under her belt and seldom hesitates to break the law. Her style suggests that she might be identifying with the punk or even goth subculture, something that might even be inspired by her paranormal powers. She is evidently witty and defensive, not hesitating to mock Ronan for his actions and scold him when he tries to possess her. Her smarts prove incredibly useful throughout the game though, as she is quick to catch on with the detective's conclusions and assist him in reaching them. Joy also displays reckless behavior, as seen by her multiple break-ins and break-outs during the game, despite her tainted rap sheet. Initial barriers aside, Joy proves to be kind-hearted and empathetic. She is deeply motivated and willing to put her life at risk, especially when she is about to help a loved one. Her relationship with Ronan grows from a frustrating encounter to an interesting partnership, to the point that she silently appreciates him saving her life in exchange for his, even though it happened accidentally, and begins to feel for the loss of both his life and his wife.